kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuijiopea
Yuijiopea (pronounced you-ee-gee-oh-pea-uh) Is a chat room with not many chatters. However usually, 200-250 Yuijiopeans are here daily. People come here to drink ginger ale, eat goat cheese, listen to music, watch movies and talk a bit too.Yuijiopea is also a land of strange beats and strange words.Yuijiopea is a really nice chat (with the occasional trolls) and can be dead sometimes, but anyone's welcome! :) Try inviting your friends to come. We like having random conversations about anything and we play all sorts of games. Our room ID is 36302, so join us today! __TOC__ Mods MrBoss - MrBoss is the only mod that comes to Yuijopea regularly as well as the creator and owner of the room. He refuses to tell us what the name of the room actually means. Though recently, MrBoss told us the name was deprived from Chinese fish, although this has not yet been fully confirmed. We also get visits from other moderators and admins. Special thanks to welderkong or welder as you may know him on kongregate for editting this wiki page, as well as many others. Thank you. Yuijiopeans Even if you are super awesome, special, and have super powers, please do not add yourself to this list unless you are a regular, come to chat, and are known by the people listed below. Thank you for your time, please come again. 1keko1 - A very nice guy who owns a puppy named Juno. (Who he describes to pee a lot.) 3mike231 - A guy who likes inviting people into his private room and who enjoys playing Everyone Edits.Now he has moved on towards other chatroom and becoming less active on Kongregate. Ariel_ - '''The leader of the Pinecone Raider, with an assistant name TheHolyOne59. '''Beavis21 - '''He is a nice guy from New Jersey who is currently in college. '''Bijju - Likes to get angry over games, though does not give up. His likes include anime, (especially Studio Ghibli) soundtrack, and classic rock. He plays Starcraft2 and Final Fantasy. He has a positive attitude, and believes that anything is possible. Bob2cow - A user who has a hard time deciding which game to play and thinks that Runescape is a gay game for nerds. D_Stryk - Oldest member of this chatroom, enjoys eating goulash, and playing long hours for a badge. He is now roaming around Kongregate through different chatrooms. DaBombs - The one guy who likes to smash his moniters and force poor speed to give him Kong rats. Nonetheless, he's a great guy who enjoys playing the super crazy guitar maniac deluxe series as well as Platform racing 2. Dadudemon - A super awesome dude with the power of a thousand suns. Uses mom jokes like they are a brand new thing, even though they aren't. DarkTacoZ - A regular that goes to Yuijiopea and Purple Haze (now called Labyrinth). He comes to Yuijiopea just to see his friends, but usually likes to troll Yuijiopea. Now, he plays Modern Warfare 3 and comes on less. Determine - '''zzzzzz oh, hello (= '''Graveyard890 - The person that started this wiki and helped make Yuijiopea alive. He loves wandering around random chatrooms or hanging out in Uber Universe. He is fun, nosy, and likes to ask many questions. His favorite game is Minions. Grave recently left Kongregate into an unknown world, but had just come back. Kyuubi879 - Originally Nintendo123Yahoo, and Suicide Idiot Bomber on Platform Racing 2, he went from Ocean Palace to Yuijiopea. His nickname is also "Suicide-Kun" for Speed and he calls Speed "Speedy-Kun," and Determine calls him "nin" from Nintendo. Mageofcats - A random mage of cats who has two different sides and they like to argue much. Mage enjoys talking to himself, and is easily misunderstood by others. He is the weirdest person you'll meet, and you will most likely not understand what he's saying. MechanoDestruto - Friendly, quiet user of Yuijiopea, who always tells Speed he has Speedsapien blood. Metalsoldier117 - A nice guy who is always idling. NinjaMasterDX - A very random guy who loves to chill with his friends, have fun, and play a variety of different epic games. He doesn't enjoy games with good graphics, although his favorite games include Minecraft and Team Fortress 2. Pantso1 - A nice guy that says a lot of things at random and jokes around a lot. He is known to be Speedster879's best friend and rival. Pok_03 '''- Pok is Spoonla's (read below) boyfriend, and can be angry at times. He is also a badge-hunter with a crappy computer, who plays Runescape while at his grandma's or dad's house. He has the high score for the most toilet visits on Wasted Youth Part 1 and is currently making a game with Kostaspaoki. '''Pontoty - A person who carries many personas and can be nice or mean depending on his mood. He likes to chat in Yuijiopea or in The Crunchy chatrooms. Pvvionlinist - A dancing milk carton who was almost killed by Speed months ago, but they became friends. Pvv also enjoys playing the violin and chatting with friends. Redfin_802 - User who enjoys eating donuts. Red also gets very angry and frustrated in chat, but friendly once you get to know him. His favorite game is Fantasy Online. RedFury500 - He loves playing sports, board games, and likes listening to music. His favorite shows include Bleach and Dragon Ball Z. Rext80 - Migrated from Uber Universe to Yuijiopea to find a peaceful chat. He was kicked out of Uber Universe and Eggstraordinary to come home to Yuijopea. LONG LIVE YUIJIOPEA! Also, please take note of his bad temper and just try not to piss him off, but other then that he's awesome! He is less active nowadays. Speedster879 '''- A philosophical badge hunter who loves fun and is kind. His best friend is Pantso, who always tries to rival Speed. His favorite type of games are multiplayer games. His favorite show, book, and movie are the Dragon Ball series, the Harry Potter series, and also the Harry Potter series, respectively. Personally, he likes to listen to pop music. His personal life includes the fact that he was born in New York City, but has now moved out. He was born in October 14, 1998, and is now 14. '''Spoonla - Pok_03's (mentioned above) girlfriend. Really nice and also cheating on Pok with Fork. ;] She is also awesome and figured out how to edit her description. tcgreen98 - Laid back dude who loves to make innapropriate jokes. TheHolyOne59 - '''The assistant of the leader, Ariel_, of the Pinecone Raiders. '''XTheXRizzaX - Random guy thats likes pizza, really fun to chat with. He gets moody over different things and enjoys listening to music and playing basketball. XxC43d34xX '- Friendly user of Yuijiopea who thinks Speed took his place in the universe as the troll of Yui, '''xXTobySoccerXx '- A game developer who visits Yuijiopea when he's not busy, really friendly and enjoys soccer. 'ZackFairGX '- Zack likes to play rpg games and loves doing ^^ after every sentence. He is also fluent in French as well as English. '''Zombiekidz - Really likes brains and cakes. Memorable Quotes Lunka talks about sleep: * It should be later so he can go pass out and fall on soft surface, forget today, have crazy visons... have it magicly be tomorrow ..no it is not sleep. Mageofcats being Mageofcats: *We are one you and I, *Shut the hell up. *No. *I can sing if I want to! *punches myself* *OW! *I SAID SHUT UP! D; NinjaMasterDX ''explaining Kongregate logic'': *Kongrats = Kong rats Speedster879's thoughts: *If you know what sneezing is, sleeping is like the period between when you sneeze and when you stop sneezing, only longer, by like, 7 hours 59 minutes and 55 seconds. *That's not how you summon Yui! You say it like this: "Arise, your majesty! For you are the Holy Chat Room, Yuijiopea!". *The bane of the universe has arrived! Ladies and gentlemen, Determine! Pantso1's ''face'': *Here is meh game face: -_- Memorable Conversations pok_03: imma cook a egg, you eggs are making me hungry pok_03: we already have a pan, its just not washed. Speedster879: Wash it, lol Speedster879: Get soap and scrub... Not that hard... =P pok_03: can you do it for me? Speedster879: Yeah whats your address, Ill ship myself to you Speedster879: Nvm, I'll cook the egg for you... --- 3mike231: So when does the room owner come? Determine: mrboss comes sometimes... 3mike231: Hmm 3mike231: We have to summon him. ZackFairGX: lol 3mike231: Find a goat, Deter start a fire. Determine: what... Determine: *starts fire* there lol 3mike231: Now Zack where is that goat? ZackFairGX: -tries the dance again- 3mike231: XD no we need to make a sacrafice metalsoldier117: w-t-f is goin on here ZackFairGX: dunno Determine: lols --- Determine: hey D D_Stryk: :D Determine: how was your goulash? D_Stryk: Hey D D_Stryk: it was awesome! Determine: lol :D D_Stryk: i polished off the leftovers an hour ago D_Stryk: baked tilapia for tonight Speedster879: Everyone's calling each other 'D' and saying ':D'. Speedster879: ._. D_Stryk: ( ._.) Determine: lol cuz our names start with D Speedster879: And by everyone I mean two people. Determine: not S Speedster879: Uh, well! ⌐.⌐ Determine: i can call u S if u want liefwarrior: You can call me L Speedster879: S stands for what Speedster879: ._. Determine: L hi D_Stryk: Hi L :) liefwarrior: Sup D? Determine: nm, u? liefwarrior: S stands for sick Speedster879: Speed, Speedster, Speedster879, Speedtester, Soeed, Soeedster, Soeedster879, Soeedtester, Ster. D_Stryk: Sexy Speedster879: Hi Y, It rhymes Speedster879: *gets giddy* liefwarrior: Lol, S stands for super. :p Determine: lol yup liefwarrior: Lmao! liefwarrior: Wait, and what does D stand for? Speedster879: Donuts D_Stryk: ಠ_ಠ liefwarrior: Hahah --- Speedster879: There's this thing I had to kill... Determine: looks easy enough Speedster879: 8000 health isnt anything near easy Speedster879: And it makes this little things that grow from him Determine: how much health u got? Speedster879: Which distracts nearby armies. Speedster879: So a path is cleared. Speedster879: Idk Speedster879: Just a couple of advanced towers. Speedster879: 2 rangers hideout 4 arcane wizards 5 Holy orders. Speedster879: Basically every shot it takes gives it 1/10 of a pixel of a health off. Speedster879: And with the Holy Order knights distracted by invading spawns, it takes a heck of a long time. Speedster879: So does it still sound easy. >.> Determine: yeah Determine: u just take the shoe and step on it.. yeah Speedster879: Yes a giant Holy shoe appears out of no where and stomps it. Determine: yes, if u believe hard enough it will happen speed.. Speedster879: Next thing you know a giant hand steals you and takes you to a place where they sell fish at a gift shop and you escape on David Hasselhoff to get back to your workplace where your boss is about to be fried by the King of the Seas. Speedster879: v.v NinjaMasterDX: ... Determine: lol true --- Background information: Determine's name is supposedly Sally. Kyuubi879: Sally is my cat's name.. Speedster879: Yes Deter is your cat. Congratz!! Kyuubi879: really? Determine: no im not mageofcats... :P Speedster879: She's your keyboard cats. pvviolinist: xD Speedster879: Cat* Kyuubi879: =o Deter has been sitting on my bed THIS WHOLE TIME Pvviolinist: can I be your talking dog? Speedster879: That sounds weird Suicide. Determine: that sounds wrong nin Kyuubi879: and sleeping on my daddy Determine: ninjad.. Kyuubi879: ._. Speedster879: Ninja'd Speedster879: Ninja'd about being ninja'd Determine: ninjad your ninja Determine: wow lol. --- Mageofcats: Yes, I can hear your groaning. Mageofcats: Your bemoaning of your cruel, heartless fate. Mageofcats: I'm sorry, but not sorry. Mageofcats: Sorry. Mageofcats: XD Matlica32: wait what im so lost in this chat... Mageofcats: I know. Mageofcats: Aren't we all lost? Mageofcats: XD shadow_chaos: ya me too...... Mageofcats: I feel like a visionary. XD Determine: im lost also Mageofcats: Booya Speedster879: If you're not lost in Yui, you're not human. Determine: agreed. Mageofcats: Anyways, Matlica32: okay Confucius Mageofcats: What? Mageofcats: You agreed to yourself. Mageofcats: Det, you are going insane, I think. Determine wow... Mageofcats: I'll save you! Mageofcats: *Slaps* Mageofcats: *Rather hard* Matlica32: no im insane... Mageofcats: *With large black claws* Matlica32: everyone knows that Mageofcats: :> Determine: whatever, your so weird. Matlica32: ?.? Mageofcats: ... Determine idunno --- dadudemon:No, Speed, you just said random stuff. Najitorius:the mongoose winks slowly at the one eyed snake at sundown Speedster879:^ Determine:lol Determine:wiki that!! And so it was "wikied," is that even a real word? --- XxC43d34xX: where do i live? Determine:c4 u live in cali XxC43d34xX:oh yeah ... behind walmart =_= XxC43d34xX:in a box .... a decked out box --- pantso1:Speed is my Queen Speedster879:Mhm Determine:lol.. Speedster879:I'm his Dairy Queen Speedster879:And he's my Burger King. pantso1:yeahh Kyuubi879:lol Speedster879:Know what I'm saying? Determine:haha lol XTheXRizzaX: I prefer Big Macs from McDonalds. Determine: lol pantso1:... __________________________________________________________________________________________ Want to be part of the fun? Want to be in the memorable convos or to be a Yuijiopean? Then come and get lost! Drink some ginger ale, eat some goat cheese, and meet some interesting people. Say something funny, be different, come often, and you'll be on here! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms